Teen Titans: Circle of Fire
by Green Gallant
Summary: In the wake of an ongoing war with the Gordanians, Ryand'r of Tamaran comes to Earth to seek the Titans' help. However his visit may do more harm than good when he draws them into battle to help save Tamaran. Too bad that wasn't what Galfore intended.


_Author's Note: I'm back with my latest story. I've been pumping out quite a few of them the last few days. Hope you guys like it. _

**Teen Titans: Circle of Fire**

For 19 years now Tamaran has been engaged in battle with the Gordanian Empire, known throughout the galaxy as the Citadel. Though most of the battles have taken place outside of Tamaran, the noble warriors have fought valiantly to keep them from reclaiming their home planet. Though the tide has turned several times in the nearly two decade long battle. The Tamaranians have suffered heavy losses and the Gordanians begin their bid to reclaim Tamaran as their own and eventually destroy their mortal enemies once and for all. Even now a battle rages on, on Tamaran's moon Marareadan where Tamaranian resistance fighters do all they can to prevent the Gordanians from gaining another foothold in their long-standing battle.

A Tamaran soldier leaps off a large rock and fires at a Gordian foot soldier with an energy blast that hit him square in the chest killing him. The soldier then turned and opened fire on two more Gordanians as they pointed their rifles at him and blew him backwards.

"Ahh!" he yelled as he was thrown headlong into a large rock.

"Sir, are you all right?" another soldier asked.

"I'm fine!" he yelled.

a Gordanian foot soldier raced towards them aiming to finish them off until he was blindsided by a series of green starbolts revealed to be thrown by Galfore himself.

"Your Majesty, you need to get back!" the soldier on his feet warned.

"I will do no such thing! I've been fighting these guys since you were in diapers!" the Emperor said as he continued firing.

Ryand'r and the soldier next to him nodded as the prince got to his feet. In the next second the prince launched himself at a third Gordanian and delivered a devastating punch to the face that cracked his helmet and broke his jaw. The force of the punch sent the Gordanian soldier flying across the surface several hundred feet before crashing into a rock wall and splitting the wall behind him as he hit. His teammate Darkstar shot his own black energy blast at another Gordanian soldier producing a similar effect.

"Dru'sider, Ryand'r help the others!" Galfore ordered.

"You got it! Come on Dru!" Ryand'r yelled as he and his buddy took off.

The army's South Flank was being overwhelmed by the Gordanian foot soldiers and was starting to take casualties. As Ryand'r flew towards them the teenager reached back and drew his sword and charged it with energy before laying into the enemy. The warrior prince and his buddy let out a battle cry as they attacked, Ryand'r plunged his saber into the belly of a Gordanian that was about to finish off one of his compatriots and ran his blade across the villain's stomach killing him. Darkstar drew his lance and decapitated the one that was standing next to one Ryand'r attacked. The alien prince turned to his downed ally to check on him.

"You all right?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." the soldier replied.

"Then get off your ass and help Me." he smiled and stretched out his hand. The soldier smiled back and took his hand.

The soldier let out a battle cry and took on a Gordanian himself. When Ryan looked up he saw his best friend take a hit from an enemy soldier. Who carved his blade into the young soldier's shoulder.

"Dru!" he yelled.

Blood spurted from his left shoulder as he fell back. Ryand'r rushed at the Gordanian soldier and hacked him with his sword several times before killing him. Once he was defeated Ryan turned his attention back to his best friend who lay bleeding on the ground.

"Dru! Darkstar! Talk to me buddy!" he said holding his head.

"Ry…" he said weakly.

"Hang in there buddy, I'm getting you out of here." He told him.

"No, help the others. Don't worry about me." Dru said.

"Medic!" he yelled. A second later a medical team rushed to their side.

"Take care of him." Ryand'r said before turning his back to them.

"Yes sir!" the physician said as they treated the young man.

Ryan laid waste to a slew of Gordanian soldiers with his saber cutting a swath through their ranks enabling others to drive the Gordanians further back. As they battled the doctors did their best to treat Dru, but was losing too much blood. The young Tamaran struggled to breathe.

"Come on son!" the doctor said cutting open his uniform.

"We're losing him!" his partner said.

"Not on my watch, your not out of this yet kid. Come on fight!" he yelled as he started to work on Dru's shoulder.

Dru continued to breathe erratically until the young boy fell silent with a blank lifeless stare.

"No! Come on! Stay with me!" the doctor yelled refusing to give up.

"There's nothing you can do for him." the assistant shook his head.

"Like hell I cant. I am not going to lose another kid on this battlefield. Electrocardio Amplifier." he said.

"Now!" he yelled. The assistant pulled out an alien defibrillator.

The doctor rubbed the pads together and placed them on the young boy's chest.

"Clear!" he yelled and shocked him.

The young man's chest jumped but didnt respond otherwise.

"Nothing." his assistant said.

"Clear!" the doc yelled and did it again. And again he didnt get anything, just as he was about to administer a third dose the young soldier choked and the monitor started to beep normally.

"Vitals are stabilzing, he's holding steady." the assistant said as Dru started to breath on his own again.

"What happened?" the boy asked having a wide eyed expression.

"You about died on us." the doc said. Dru looked at him breathlessly and held the same stunned expression.

"Thanks." he said.

"No problem, let's get you back to base." the doctor said.

Back on the battlefield, Ryand'r continued to wage his one man war agianst the Gordanian soldiers. As he slaughtered another soldier. One of them blindsided him and nearly blinded Ryan with a dagger, as he leaned back the dagger slashed his right cheek. The prince cried out in pain and blasted a hole through his chest in retaliation. The defeated soldier fell backwards as Ryand'r examined the gash on his cheek.

"Are you all right sir?" his commade asked.

"Yeah, nothing to worry about." he said as the blood started to trickle down his cheek.

As the remaining horde of Gordanians rushed towards them, Ryand'r put aside his sword and stretched his palm towards the on-coming troop. A red aura encased his body, as his right hand started to glow brilliant red creating a flickering energy ball.

"Tim_e_to finish this." he said and launched a full powered energy blast at the Gordanians.

The tidal wave of energy raced towards the Gordanians and disentergrated the alien soldiers reducing them to mere skeletons. Across the battlefield Tamaranians and Gordanians alike looked up and saw the trail of destruction left by Ryand'r. The prince then glanced at them from the corner of his eye and turned his attention to those that were still battling his brethren.

"It's no good, retreat! Retreat!" A Gordanian general yelled.

The reptilian invaders soon broke off the attack and teleported off the moon moments later. Ryand'r sheathed his sword as he addressed his fellow men.

"Is everyone all right?" he asked.

The group muttered amongst themselves signaling that most of them were all right.

"I'll be in the infirmary if anyone needs me." Ryand'r said before excusing himself.

Later that evening after visiting Darkstar, Ryand'r sat gazing out the plastic window of the tent lost in thought.

_"This battle has gone on far too long. We were lucky today, but no matter how many we destroy the Gordanians will come back stronger than ever...like always. There has to be a way we can put a stop to this." _he thought.

"Something on your mind?" Galfore asked.

The prince looked up and saw the Emperor standing behind him.

"I just wish there was a way we could end this, once and for all." he told him before returning to the window.

"I know from experience that the trials of war are difficult. We just need to persevere as best we can." he said standing next to the boy with his hands behind his back.

"I miss Kori." Ryand'r told him.

"As do I, my young prince. As do I." the Emperor said.

"I wonder how she's doing?" he asked.

"The last time she visited Tamaran she seemed to be doing pretty well. She seems very happy on Earth." Galfore smiled.

"Perhaps you should take time away and visit her." he suggested.

"No I cant. You guys need me here." Ryand'r told him.

"I insist." the Emperor smiled.

Ryand'r looked up at him with a weary expression and sighed.

"As you wish Emperor." he said.

"Go and find the Teen Titans, you will find her there in a place called Jump City, California." Galfore told him.

_"He must want me to recruit this team to help them. Why else would he be sending me to Earth?" _Ryand'r thought.

"Very well, I'll find this...Jump City. Wherever it is." he told him.

"I am told is it on the Western Coast of a continent called America. They live inside a T shaped building in the city's bay." Galfore told him.

"All right, I'll try and find it. I wont let you down." he said before taking off.

_"Something tells me this guy's missing the point."_ thought Galfore.

"I want you to reconnect with your sister and get to know her team a little. Oh and if you see a guy in a red and green outfit, try not to give him a hard time." the Emperor winked.

Ryand'r smiled back at his Emperor.

"Understood." he said.

"Go now!" he told him.

"Yes sir." Ryand'r said and turned to leave.

_"I do hope I have made the right decision with that boy." _thought Galfore.

Author's Note: Well what did you think of that? I've been on sort of a writing benge lately. I hope you guys like it. One thing I was wondering, should I name him Nitrofire. Like I intend or go with one of his 'canon names. Being Darkfire in DC Comics or Wildfire in the Teen Titans Go comic. Let me know what you think.

Please review.

Green Gallant.


End file.
